supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
O'Malley Family (Fanon Season 28)
In this episode, Ruth Higgins returns to Philadelphia, PA to visit Logan and Fey O'Malley. The two have 8 million foster children, 6 million adopted children, and 10 of their own. Can Ruth help out this large family? Discipline techniques used: Calm Down Zone, Lose What You Like Chart, Naughty Platform, Naughty Pillow, Naughty Pit, Super Naughty Pit, Get What You Hate Chart, Calm Down Corner, Thinking Pond, Naughty Couch, Naughty Square, Chill-Out Chair and Toy Confiscation Other techniques used: Family Time, Chore Buddy System, Good Eater, Stay in Bed, Star Reward Chart, Homework Area, Video Games Technique, White Sheets, Thought Box, Socialization, Car Drill Technique and Car Drill Technique List of foster children #Todd #Rod #Poppy #Raven #Rhea #Chase #Llyr #Rosalind #Xavier #Storm #Petal #Alouette #Jupiter #Aries #Newt #Pansy #Hale #Aldo #Conan #Misty #Ceridwen #Rowena #Io #Orion #Wulfric #Belllatrix #Geoff #Brigitte #Galatea #Aurora #Albus #Lily #Luna #James #Sirius #Severus #Scarlette #Maeve #Thyme #Hugo #Grainne #Fionnula #Cody #Jasper #Phelan #Elon #Aiken #Phoebus #Loki #Perseus #Neptune #Mercury #Mars #Bradan #Aeson #Raina #Piper #Phoebe #Calypso #Brennan #Adalwulf #Alejandro #Blade #Riley #Kai #Orin #Riordan #Leon #Adonis #Herne #Phoenix #Logan #Cedric #Kuki #Tracey #Drake List of adopted children #Humphrey (age and adopted from Nigeria) #Shona (age and adopted from Scotland) #Aiko (age and adopted from Japan) #Makiko (age and adopted from Japan) #Björg (age and adopted from Iceland) #Dóminik (age and adopted from Hungary) #Tanya (age and adopted from Russia) #Ash (age and adopted from Australia) #Young-Foo (age and adopted from South Korea) #Jacques (age and adopted from France) #Pablo (age and adopted from Mexico) #Ling (age and adopted from China) #Juini (age and adopted from India) #Augustus (age and adopted from Germany) #Ameera (age and adopted from Morocco) #Pero (age and adopted from Slovenia) #Mowgli #Helmut (age and adopted from Austria) #Inez (age and adopted from Spain) #Madeline (age and adopted from New Zealand) #Mia (age and adopted from Italy) #Fraternal twins Nelly & Jack (age and adopted from Canada) #Brynn (age 6 and adopted from Bermuda) #Jelani (age and adopted from Barbados) #Keona (age and adopted from Trinidad and Tobago) #Panisi (age adopted from Tonga) #Shanti #Kristof (age adopted from Belgium) #Identical twins David & Zbyněk (age adopted from Czech Republic) #Zeus (age adopted from Greece) #Drake (age 4 and adopted from Bahamas) #Aoibheann (age and adopted from Ireland) #Judy (age and adopted from Singapore) #Ranjan #Peggie (age 2 and adopted from Antigua and Barbuda) #Solange (age and adopted from Cameroon) #Ophelia #Roisin (age and adopted from Northern Ireland, UK) #Padme #Patlil #Cho #Viktor #Fleur #Aradia #Kylia (age and adopted from Fiji) #Sheldon (age and adopted from Jamaica) #Elmo (age and adopted from Estonia) #Angela (age and adopted from Cyprus) #Sophie (age and adopted from Luxembourg) #Colette (age and adopted from Monaco) List of biological children #Mary (13) #Amy (11 1/2) #Thalia (9) #Cruise (8) #Logan Jr (7 1/2) #Peter (6) #Sue (5) #Lucas (4) #Desiree (3) #Jacob (2) Transcripts in Theory Games *Logan and Fey's Wedding *Logan and Fey's Honeymoon Category:Episodes in Pennsylvania Category:Adopted Foreign Country Children Episodes Category:Foster Family Episodes Category:Big Family Episodes Category:20+ children episodes Category:Fanon Season 28 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Calm Down Zone Episodes Category:Lose What You Like Chart Episodes Category:Naughty Platform Episodes Category:Naughty Pillow Episodes Category:Naughty Pit Episodes Category:Super Naughty Pit Episodes Category:Get what you Hate chart Category:Naughty Corner Episodes Category:Thinking Pond Episodes Category:Naughty Couch Episodes Category:Naughty Square Episodes Category:Naughty Chair Episodes Category:Toy Confiscation Episodes Category:Family Time Episodes Category:Chore Buddy System Episodes Category:Good Eater Episodes Category:Stay in Bed Episodes Category:Reward Chart Episodes Category:Homework Area Episodes Category:Video Games Technique Episodes Category:White Sheets Episodes Category:Thought Box Episodes Category:Socialization Episodes Category:Car Drill Technique Episodes Category:Sweethearts Technique Episodes Category:Large Family Episodes